


Авторский произвол

by Gavrusssha, Netttle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16715813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netttle/pseuds/Netttle





	Авторский произвол

Драко проснулся и с ужасом понял, что его выдали замуж за вождя дикарей. Сначала была свадьба, потом — бой (какая дотракийская свадьба без драки), потом Драко поморщился. Кхал Дрого был человек простой, простодушный, а коленно-локтевую, да еще в таком варварском исполнении, Драко никогда не жаловал. 

***

Гарри проснулся и вспомнил, что зима близко. Холод в зале стоял собачий, чтобы не сказать — волчий. От выпитого страшно болела голова — кажется, его вчера выбрали королем чего-то. А может, вовсе и не выбрали, а наоборот — предали и убили ударом в спину. А может, одновременно. Он задумался, похмелье или посмертье было причиной его адской мигрени. 

***

Драко проморгался и вспомнил, наконец, что он вдовец, а в качестве наследства ему достался выводок драконов. «Драконы — это здорово»! — обрадовался Драко. Но чем их кормят? Как зовут? Идут ли они на свист? А если идут — то зачем? 

***

В терапевтических целях Гарри вылил на себя ледяной воды из ведра (в очередной раз убедившись, что зима, чтоб ее, очень близко) и открыл еще кусочек вчерашнего дня. Что-то про ходоков. Он попытался вспомнить, откуда пришли ходоки, к кому, и когда собираются уходить. Последний вопрос казался чрезвычайно важным.

***

Толпа под окнами Драко восторженно выла. В промежутке между скорбью по простодушному кхалу и обзаведением крылатым скотом Драко, оказывается, успел поработать аболиционистом и подарить свободу рабам. Рабы пребывали в эйфории, их хозяева радовались не особенно, но этим можно было пренебречь. «Меня любят», — светло заулыбался Драко и мечтательно зарылся в подушку. — «Меня, похоже, просто обожают».

***

— За что, за что я должен сразиться? — не поверил своим ушам Гарри. — Зачем мне целый материк? 

Но на него уже возложили тяжеленную волчью шкуру вместе с ответственностью и вручили громоздкий (и опасно острый) меч.

Следующая реплика его окончательно вывела из равновесия. 

— Слушайте, вы! Может, я и не помню своих родителей, но называть меня бастардом по меньшей мере бестактно! И не соответствует действительности. 

***

— Я должен сесть верхом на ЭТО? — запаниковал Драко. — И вот так, верхом, болтаясь в седле без стремян, полететь через океан на соседний материк? Да, конечно, я буду чудесно смотреться в развевающейся тунике, но ведь укладку на ветру не уберечь. Об этом вы подумали? А?!

***

— Ну, привет, Таргариен, — хмуро сказал лохматый Поттер, стоя с мечом в руках во главе армии таких же хмурых и лохматых личностей. 

— Н-да, — сказал Драко, неопределенно пожав плечом. С плеча свалилась туника. Дрогон всхрапнул и положил туда морду. Драко раздраженно спихнул ее. — Ты, Сноу, как придумаешь что-нибудь. 

— Лично мне оно не сдалось, — неопределенно высказался Гарри. — Но народ не поймет. 

Народ за его спиной выразительно безмолвствовал. 

Драко хмыкнул, драконы за его спиной заорали. Они были раздражены и голодны. 

— Ты же помнишь…

— …Что мы это уже проходили…

Гарри и Драко сказали это одновременно и слегка опешили. Гарри неожиданно для себя вдруг заулыбался. Драко почесал нос. 

— Чушь какая-то. 

— Угу.

***

— Еще чашечку, Джордж? — Джоан изящно потянулась за фарфоровым чайничком. Собрание «Клуба убийц» проходило как нельзя лучше.


End file.
